Bleach Blood Lovers
by Black Rose Jinx
Summary: If you like vampires and Bleach, then what are you waiting for? Get to reading this fanfic! Lots of IchixRuki
1. The Blood Of Ichigo

More IchiXRuki! Yeah, I know. Wonderful, right? Of course right 'cause you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't love them. Or maybe you just love me, which is highly unlikely because y'all know I got some serious issues. But enough about my issues, you're here for the story. Well, you can read it. **Warning:**** Be afraid. Vampires may be involved in this story, so get used to the idea.** I love me some vampires. Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

**Bleach Blood Lovers**

**Chapter 1: The Blood Of Ichigo**

**---------------------**

"Who do you want me to talk to now?" Ichigo asked his irritating father. It was about the five hundredth time he asked that one question that day. So in simple words he was going to kill his father if he had to ask again.

Isshin saw that his son was about to snap his neck and decided to answer him. "You don't have to talk to her or her brother, you just have to see them. They're old family friends. Well, her brother is, anyway."

"Who are they?" Ichigo asked frustrated. His father was still not getting to the point.

"Oh, you want names?" Isshin asked slyly.

"That's the point of this stupid conversation, isn't it?"

"Yes, I guess so. Anyway, their names are Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki. They're rich people so be nice when you meet them, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Ichigo really didn't care he just wanted to get this stupid thing over with. So the disrespect from him would be guaranteed.

"Then let's go," Isshin said, knowing that the longer it took the more his son would be difficult.

"Sure." And they were off to meet the Kuchikis. This was going to be very interesting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Byakuya…." Rukia said to her adopted brother. She was a little nervous to meet some family _quittances. _Her brother knew the strangest and weirdest people. It made her feel uneasy.

"Yes, Rukia? What is it?" Byakuya asked his little sister. He threw her a small glance and was surprise to see her fidgeting. It wasn't like Rukia to fidget like that, or to fidget at all for that matter.

"These men we're meeting with today….Are they like us?" Rukia asked.

"What do you mean like us? Rich or noble?"

"Well, that's not what I meant. I meant, are they vampires?" Rukia started biting her bottom lip, which was really staring to worry Byakuya.

"They're human. Especially the boy. The father knows about you and I, as for the boy I highly doubt that he knows. I have not met the boy until we meet him today. It will be very interesting for them and us."

Rukia's breath hitched in her throat. Humans? How could her brother let human come to their house? Rukia had serious issues with being anywhere near humans. And those problems consisted of eating the humans she was with. Rukia did have control, but not as much as her brother.

"I can't handle any more humans, brother. Not anymore." Rukia sounded a little less panicked than she actually felt.

"I'm sorry, sister, but they're already in their way here. Go get a quick snack before they come. You still have some time."

Rukia couldn't run away fast enough. She was out of the room in 0.000000000000001 seconds (and that's fast, folks). She needed one long quick meal(and I know that doesn't make much, if any, sense. Just go along with it.)if she was going to deal with humans for some UAT (unidentified amount of time). It was a good thing they kept _food_ in the basement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo and his father had just arrived at the front gates of the Kuchiki mansion(did I forget to mention that earlier? Whoops, my bad). Ichigo couldn't believe they were visiting some more rich people. (Sorry, rich people, but you got more money than I do and that ain't fair.) He really couldn't stand stuck up rich people, and knowing his father's friends these people would be the snobbiest people he ever met.

Ichigo tried not to say, or think, about anything mean as he and his father walked through the gates and up to the big scary-looking mansion-house that awaited just for him. _Creepy _and_ scary _were huge understatements, but they were they were the best Ichigo could think of at the time.

When they got to the front double doors, Isshin pulled his son to the side for a quick talk. "Ichigo, I know you don't like all of my rich friends, but you needed to be nice to these ones. Okay? I'm not kidding about this, my son. I don't want to lose these friends, too, because you don't like rich people."

"I understand, dad. Don't worry, I'll be a good boy." Ichigo assured his father.

"Riiight. Oh, and don't hit on Rukia. Her brother will kill you if you do." Isshin said, half joking.

"Hey! I won't-" Ichigo was cut off by the loud doorbell his father had just rung. He got ready for the people from Beverley Hills, or the creepy version of it, anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia had just finished her meal when the doorbell rang. She dashed back upstairs to where Byakuya was waiting for her. He looked at her with horror filling his cold, blue eyes. Their butler was just about to answer the door.

"Rukia, your mouth," Byakuya hissed at his sister. Rukia realized why her brother looked so panicked and wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her white long-sleeved button up shirt. "I'm not getting you another shirt like that." Byakuya said harshly.

That's when the butler opened the door and let Ichigo and Isshin in the house. The two man walked into the room where Byakuya and Rukia were. Rukia had walked over to where her brother was standing, too make sure that nothing would go wrong. She made a very wise decision.

Ichigo was a tall pretty boy. Golden skin and muscular, from what Rukia could tell. Deep warm brown eyes that opposed her icy violet ones. And he had the strangest shade of orange hair as opposed to his father's black hair. Even from across the room, his scent was amazing. Kind of soapy but it had a kind of spicy edge to it, that Rukia just couldn't place. She could also smell his blood that was strong and powerful in a weird way. Rukia just couldn't get enough of that smell.

Ichigo felt like he was in the same kind of trance as he looked at Rukia. She had a small slender body, she was shorter than him. A lot shorter. Black hair like her adoptee brother. Big violet eyes, Ichigo felt like he could stare at those eyes forever and still not get bored. She was wearing that long-sleeved shirt(that I already mention), a black mid-thigh skirt, and black knee-high boots. Man, did this girl have legs, it took Ichigo a little while to get from Rukia's skirt to her boots.

_Wow, what's wrong with me? I don't know this chick. It must be her eyes that are making me feel strange,_ Ichigo thought, looking away from Rukia's eyes. Too bad, he was already starting to like those eyes.

Isshin was the one to break the weird silence that started when they came in the room. "Hi, Byakuya."

"Isshin. My old friend, how have you been?" Byakuya said, following Isshin's example of exactly talking.

"Fine. You?"

"Everything is about the same from the last time we talked." Byakuya looked at Rukia and added, "Well, almost everything. Isshin, I told you about my adopted sister Rukia."

Rukia bowed politely. She had hoped that she could keep her head down so not to looked at Ichigo. No such luck. She knew if she kept her head down they'd think something was wrong with her. And, most important, she was badass Rukia Kuchiki, she didn't take shit from any man, women, or thing. And if Ichigo could act like he didn't care about her, then she could do the same only better.

"Ah, I remember you told me about her when we were on the phone last year. Hello." Isshin said.

"Hello. Nice to meet you," Rukia said with a slight bow of her head. "It's always good meet a old friend of my brother."

Isshin turned to his son. "See? That's called being polite, Ichigo. You should try it some time," he scolded his son.

Ichigo was about to retort, 'cause that was just embarrassing, but Rukia spoke up. "Ichigo?" Ichigo turned his attention back to the slender girl. Without actually looking at said girl he said, " Yeah, that's my name."

Rukia wanted to burst out laughing. His name was Ichigo?! (And Ichigo in Japanese is strawberry in English. Just in case you didn't know.) But Rukia couldn't stop the little giggle that escaped her lips, or the loud laughter that followed it.

Ichigo looked at Rukia then. Mistake. Normally he would have be made at anyone who laughed at his name, but not Rukia. He just couldn't find it in him to be mad at her. Why? Because he thought her laughter was too amazingly beautiful. It sounded so wonderful that he wanted just swim in it.

But Ichigo controlled himself when Rukia controlled herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I didn't expect your name to be Strawberry. Please forgive me." And then she ran out of the room and into the night (and that's a good song "Into The Night".) As for Ichigo he was too shocked to say any thing. (Poor Ichigo.)

________________________________________________________________________

Well, thanks for reading! Now I keep telling you people.. I. Want. Reviews. Now if you could be so nice as to give some reviews I'll keep writing. BUT if you don't I'll stop altogether, got that? Or you could just drop me a message, please! And thank you. And if you put me on your faves you should write me a message too! But whatever, I don't care, if you don't want to be nice I'll just hang myself, kidding, maybe. Later.


	2. I Won't Bite, Much

Strange things are happening to me. For one I got some reviews. Ha-ha. No, but really you guys should be thanking the guys that reviewed because without them you guys would still be waiting. Seriously, thank them and enjoy. Also, please ignore my randomness and unnecessary input.

________________________________________________________________________

**Bleach Blood Lovers**

**Chapter 2: I Won't Bite, Much**

---------------------

There was a dead silence after Rukia left the room in a hurry. Ichigo thought she was just insane. Well, just beautiful and insane. Isshin knew better than his son, but he was still a little stunned by Rukia's actions. Byakuya knew a whole lot better than the other two guys in the room. It was still a bit off for Rukia, though.

"Please forgive her. She doesn't like staying in the house for to long," Byakuya lied for his sister Rukia.

"Oh, I completely understand," Isshin said. "My little girl Karin is just like that. She's only eleven, though. How old is Rukia now?" Isshin hinted to Byakuya, hoping he caught the hint.

And Byakuya did, of course. He shot Ichigo, who was still looking at where Rukia had went out to, a look of disapproval. "She's 16 now. Her birthday wasn't to long ago." Byakuya replied after a little while.

"Ah, she's the same age as Ichigo. He's turning 17 in a few months. Isn't that right, Ichigo?" Isshin said.

That pulled Ichigo back into reality. "Huh? Yeah. A few more months." He was getting far too bored listening to old guys talk. Plus he wanted to have a little talk with Rukia for laughing at his name. Now that he could think straight he was furious.

"Byakuya, I think my son is tired listening to us talk. Maybe he wants to talk to someone around his age. Maybe like Rukia." Isshin was just teasing, Byakuya took it with all seriousness like he always did.

"Yes, I see your point, Isshin. Go ahead, boy, but I warn you not to get too close to Rukia."

"Yeah," Isshin said, "because vampires have a tendency to bite." He laughed and got a dirty look from Byakuya.

"Okay. I understand." And with that Ichigo left the room in the direction that Rukia had left in.

Once Ichigo was gone Byakuya had a few choice words for his friend Isshin. "Isshin, you have lost you're mind. Sending your son out there with my sister. She's a vampire, you know that. And as you could tell she doesn't need to be around your son who doesn't know what he's doing."

"I agree with you about him not knowing, but he catches on fast. Don't worry about him. He can handle himself. After all, he is _my_ son," Isshin said proudly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was outside in the backyard garden, looking at the cherry blossom tree her brother had grown a while ago. She was just sitting on a bench minding her own business. She managed not to think about Ichigo, but she ended up thinking about her lost lover Kaien. It was difficult to think about him because every time she did she would think about his death and how it left a scar that no one could heal.

_Damn that stupid Ichigo,_ Rukia thought. _Why did he have to look like Kaien? Anyone else would have been fine, just not Kaien._

Rukia tried and failed to stop the tears that seeped out of her long dry eyes. She started to wonder why she was crying, it was so long ago that it shouldn't even matter now. But it did and that bothered her so much more.

When she smelled Ichigo's scent coming near her, she wiped her eyes and pushed the thoughts of Kaien out of her mind. Rukia Kuchiki would _never_ let any man see her cry. It was beneath her by all standers including her own. Especially a human man, no matter how tempting he was to her.

"What do you want, strawberry?" The best skill Rukia had was to fake being nice to people. It was the only way to keep her instincts under control.

Ichigo was about to walk over to Rukia when she spoke. He stared at the back of her head, which was facing him, for a while surprised. He had been very quiet when he was walking and he hadn't made a single sound, that he knew of. But he mentally said "screw it" and stayed where he was.

"Hey, don't call me 'strawberry', you midget," Ichigo said in a not as nice tone. He really hated being called "strawberry". Too bad Rukia hated being called "midget" more.

"What did you call me, brat?" Rukia said, turning off her nice mode.

"You're one to be talking about brats, brat." Ichigo retorted. (I know, they're arguing, but this is what they constantly do in the anime and manga.)

"You arrogant prick."

"Thumbelina."

"Tall and the aggravating."

"Pipsqueak."

This made Rukia turn around to face her name caller. She was very pleased to see Ichigo look into her eyes and still. Now he would leave, run, with his tail between his legs because of what she knew he saw even in the dark.

Rukia's were now a bright yellow green rather than her normal violet. She only got that way when she was really made or hungry. Right now she was a little of both. She knew what was coming next. She was going to have to deal with a screaming teen in about five seconds. One, two, three, four…. Five!

But nothing ever happened. Ichigo just stared at her for about a minute. Then he said in a soft tone, "What are you?" He hoped that Rukia heard him, which she did.

_What am I? I haven't heard that question in years,_ Rukia thought to herself. But she wouldn't say that out loud. Instead she said the most truthful response that would make Ichigo run. "Death. I am death to you." Then she waited.

But again, nothing happened. Ichigo didn't run and he didn't speak. In fact he just moved closer to Rukia. That caused Rukia hiss, "What do you think you're doing? Do you _want _to live?"

Ichigo still didn't say anything. He just continued to approach Rukia, who decided it was better to just stay still when he sat beside her. She did, though, scoot away from Ichigo.

"What are you, really?" Ichigo finally said. His voice was much stronger this time. It was so strong that Rukia felt the need to give him a straight answer.

"A vampire." She whispered this time, hoping he wouldn't hear. Only he did.

Ichigo left up his hand to Rukia's mouth. He traced her lips with his index finger asking her for entrance. Entrance which she gave willingly as she closed her eyes. Ichigo looked and felt two little fangs in Rukia's mouth. He was about to press his finger harder on one of them when Rukia spoke with his finger still in her mouth.

"Don't. Please don't. It's tempting enough with you doing that. If you cut your finger in my mouth I will drain you of very drop of blood that you have. And I don't want to do that." Rukia pulled Ichigo's finger out of her mouth. "Don't come back here ever again."

"Okay, but if I want to come back?" Ichigo said. He didn't want to leave Rukia like this.

"Don't, I mean it. If you know what's good for you, you won't come back. Not even with your father. It's not safe for you."

"But-" Rukia cut Ichigo off.

"No buts. I'm getting hungry now. Go before I do something I_ might_ regret."

"If you want blood come and take it." Ichigo said when Rukia turned away from him.

She slowly turned back toward him. All of the wanting and anger was apparent in her yellow green eyes. "You don't know what you're saying," Rukia said with shaky voice. When Ichigo leaned his head to the side to expose his neck to her more, she said in a shakier voice, "Your funeral."

Then Rukia moved closer to Ichigo to put her mouth over his exposed neck. With a slight hesitation Rukia bit down into Ichigo's neck. When her fangs punctured his neck, Ichigo let out a moan, surprising Rukia because it matched her own moan.

Pleasure rocketed itself though the two. The fact that Ichigo felt it too didn't bother Rukia at all. She seemed fine it as long as she was getting what she wanted, and Ichigo's warm spicy blood was what she wanted right now.

Ichigo just wanted Rukia to keep drinking his blood and never stop. His large hand cupped Rukia's butt, causing her to gasp and suck even harder. Ichigo wasn't feeling drain or anything other than the please that Rukia was bringing him. He couldn't even care if he died-

Rukia pulled away from Ichigo's neck, licking her lips. Quickly she closed the two holes in Ichigo's neck with her tongue. She removed Ichigo's hand from her rear end and placed it on his neck.

"See," Ichigo said breathless, "you didn't kill me like you said you would." He just couldn't seem to control his breathing. He was still on Cloud 9.

"Yeah, well, be thankful I didn't," Rukia said just as breathless as Ichigo was, but she was controlling herself. "You need to leave, Ichigo. Before I take any more of your blood."

"We need to talk first about what happened between us just now." Ichigo insisted, and there was no way he was leaving without knowing if he could help it.

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks again for reading. I want to thank the people who reviewed and sent me messages. But I need more to write more. As I said in the first chapter, if you're going to put me on your faves then drop me a review or I'm not writing. I'm failing Bio and Art II, which doesn't really bother me 'cause I'm getting my grades up, for you guys. I missed one week of school because I had surgery and now I'm failing, teachers could at least give me some more time since they already know I'm a slow worker. Honors classes are a serious bitch when you're the youngest or second youngest person in the class. Whoops, sorry, I started rambling, but I'm just saying review and I'll write more. Oh, and I have a face book now. Just look for TeLesha Thompson. Bye-Bye.


	3. Sorry People This Isn't The Next Chapter

**Warning**: Not the next chapter!

Hey all. -sighs- Sorry about not updating any of my stories. I'm gonna try to rewrite the third chapter I had planned for Bleach Blood Lovers soon. I'm working on the other ones as well. As soon as I remember what the heck I wrote about I'll get on it. Heck, how bout y'all give me some ideas? I could really use them. I'm having serious writer's block. I can't even write my main stories. I finished my first book, but now I have no idea what to write for my second one. Er.. I'm rambling again. Anyway, I am sorry about not updating. I've been busy making you tube videos and drawing my as- um butt off. Lol. But hopefully I can beat this writer's block and give y'all what y'all want! Oh and try to help me out too. Check my you tube channel: TeeJinxBlack. Later people. I'll be back.


	4. Dreaming About Me?

So…hi, Fanfiction-ers. Okay, before you kill me for not updating, remember that I **am** updating now. It's been a really long time since I've work on this story, so give me some credit for trying to get back to my old ways. ANYWAY, I've decided to update this story thanks to the reviews and all the people that love this story. So, I'll shut up now and let you read the story.

**Bleach Blood Lovers**

**Chapter 3: Dreaming about me?**

"See," Ichigo said breathless, "you didn't kill me like you said you would." He just couldn't seem to control his breathing. He was still on Cloud 9.

"Yeah, well, be thankful I didn't," Rukia said just as breathless as Ichigo was, but she was controlling herself. "You need to leave, Ichigo. Before I take any more of your blood."

"We need to talk first about what happened between us just now." Ichigo insisted, and there was no way he was leaving without knowing if he could help it.

"I believe she told you to leave, boy," a icy voice said, causing Rukia and Ichigo to turn around. "I suggest you do so." Byakuya stood at the door, hatred apparent in his eyes as he glared at the orange haired boy.

Ichigo stood, his mind still foggy from Rukia's bite. "Listen, I just want to talk to her. _Alone_, if you don't mind." He wasn't about to let this rich jackass tell him what to do. He simply wanted to talk to Rukia and he'd be damned if he was gonna let her brother stop him.

"Run to your father, boy, before I decide leave him with one less child." Byakuya's words didn't even startle Ichigo, but they didn't affect Rukia.

"I'm not going anywhere until you leave us to talk." His amber eyes glared into those of the older man. He wasn't really thinking straight, but, hell, he didn't care. This was an A-B conversation and Byakuya needed to C/see his way out of it.

Byakuya's eyes slowly turned red, showing that his patience with Ichigo was running out.

Rukia knew what would happen when Byakuya's patience was completely gone.

So she stood then, her face was indifferent about the entire thing now. "It's okay, brother. I've had my fun with this one." She walked past her brother, who was still standing at the door. "Let his father take him home, I'm done with him." She continued walking until Ichigo couldn't see her anymore.

She went straight pass the butler and other servants and when upstairs to her room, where she locked herself away from the world. There she could at least _try_ to process her thoughts about what just happened.

Rukia's words finally broke Ichigo out of his daze though. Then he couldn't seem to do anything but to simply stare at the space where she was before he couldn't see her anymore. He plummeted from Cloud 9 back to Earth with a crash. His head was spinning and he suddenly felt sick.

But then again who wouldn't be a little sick after they were suddenly slammed back into reality?

Byakuya watched the boy sway, his eyes losing some of their red tinge, before walking off after his sister.

Isshin ran past him, barely glancing at him as he went to his son just as he swayed.

"I don't want him to come back here, Isshin," Byakuya stated, without stopping. "You, however, can come anytime you please."

Isshin glared at his "friend" as he helped his son to the door. "I'm sorry, son," he whispered to Ichigo. He opened the door only to see a red haired boy, about the same age as Ichigo, standing on the other side.

The boy blinked several times before stepping aside to let them leave. Only when the father and son passed him did he see the blood. Then he smelt the unique aroma that came from Ichigo's blood.

"Hey, Byakuya, what happened?" he asked, stepping inside the house after Isshin and Ichigo left. Then he shut the door behind himself.

Byakuya stopped walking to look at the boy who had just addressed him. "Oh, Renji." His voice was indifferent now, though his eyes were still slightly red. "We had company over, but now they're gone, as you can see."

Renji figured that was the best answer he was going to get from him so he changed the subject. "So, where's Rukia? I came by to say hi to her."

"I believe she locked herself in her room." He began walking to his study. "You can stay if you like, but I don't suggest bothering her right now."

Renji nodded, hoping his oldest friend would come out of her seclusion soon. But unfortunately for him, she wasn't coming out anytime soon.

Later that night, in the Kurosaki house Ichigo was tossing and turning in his sleep. Why? Because he was thinking about the midget who had bit him earlier.

His body was covered in sweat as he moaned and groaned her name repeatedly. Oh the things he dreamt of doing to her, of letting her do to him, were driving him insane. Sadly, he woke up with a start before the dream could finish. He groaned, annoyed that he didn't get an ending to his own dream.

"What a dream that much have been," a familiar voice said from the darkness of his room.

Ichigo panicked, flailing for the lamp switch. He found it, switching it on so he could see his intruder. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "R-Rukia?"

Rukia sat at his desk, in a white sundress, with a small smirk on her face. "Dreaming about me, strawberry?"

That's it for now, you guys. I promise to continue writing if you guys promise to review and whatnot. Oh by the way, I'll be putting my Facebook link on my profile so you guys can hound me about not updating. Just send me a message with your Fanfic name first. I wanted to keep this relatively similar to the chapter I lost that's why it's not very long.


	5. Your Room Reeks

Hello, Fanfiction. I cannot seem to sleep so I have decided to add a chapter to this story. I don't own Bleach, but it would be cool if I did. Anyway, read, my good people.

**Bleach Blood Lover:**

**Chapter 4: We Meet Again**

His body was covered in sweat as he moaned and groaned her name repeatedly. Oh the things he dreamt of doing to her, of letting her do to him, were driving him insane. Sadly, he woke up with a start before the dream could finish. He groaned, annoyed that he didn't get an ending to his own dream.

"What a dream that much have been," a familiar voice said from the darkness of his room.

Ichigo panicked, flailing for the lamp switch. He found it, switching it on so he could see his intruder. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "R-Rukia?"

Rukia sat at his desk, in a plain white sundress, with a small smirk on her face. "Dreaming about me, strawberry?"

It took Ichigo a few moments before he could actually respond to the petite girl. "Che, no. What would make you think that?" And his first reaction was to deny everything.

Rukia tilted her head to the side a bit, watching him. She had been there for a while now, watching him as he slept. So it was obvious to her who and what he had been dreaming about. She wondered if he was upset with her for earlier.

Ichigo was a little concerned when she didn't answer him. Maybe he was still dreaming, he wasn't too sure. Because it was a little unreal for the object of his dream to be in his room after she pretty much told him that she used him.

"Yo, are you going to answer me?" He asked, hoping he wasn't dreaming.

"Hmm" was all she uttered, keeping her eyes glued on him.

That ticked Ichigo off so he yelled "Hey, midget, why'd you sneak in my room in the middle of the night if you weren't gonna talk more than twice?"

She blinked about three times before she glared at him. "Shut up, carrot-top. I didn't respond because you lied to my face! And will you keep it down? Do you want to wake up the whole city?"

"You're one to talk! You're the one yelling! And who says I lied? What do you know anyway?" The two started a very angry stare-off.

Rukia crossed her arms and very calmly said "I know you lied because I've been here most of the night listening to you go on and on about me."

Ichigo's face heated up at her statement, first in embarrassment. Then in anger. "What the hell were you going here most of the night anyway? I thought you'd 'had your fun' with me and were done."

She looked down, sad because he was upset with her for earlier. "My brother would've had your head if I didn't say that. It wasn't my intention to be so rude to you, but it had to be done." She lifted her head and met his gaze with solemn eyes. "I came to apologize for earlier."

Wait, she came to apologize? To him?

The corners of his lips turned up in a somewhat smug smile. "Well, I'm glad you're sorry for being a bitch to me."

Her eyes twitched. "I came to apologize for the way I went about things. I did not say that I was a bitch, or was one towards you."

"So, you're apologizing for being a bitch to me."

Rukia stood up and said, "I'm leaving because this is pointless." She turned toward the window.

"Wait," Ichigo said, causing her to turn her attention back to him. "I, more or less, accept your apology." Honestly, he just didn't want her to leave. He still wanted to talk about before. Maybe he needed to work on his people skills.

She raised an eyebrow. "More or less?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I still think you were bitchy, but I appreciate that you came here to apologize."

The corner of her lips twitched upwards as she very casually said "You just want to go another round with me."

A blush came across Ichigo's face, letting Rukia know that she'd hit the nail on the head.

"Shut up."

She let out a small giggle, making Ichigo's breath catch unconsciously. She sat back down in the chair and watched Ichigo once more.

"Why do you keep watching me like that?" Ichigo questioned, once he was able to breathe again. He wondered if she was hungry.

"I'm thinking," she stated simply.

_She sounds weird_, he thought as he noticed her speaking. She sounded like she was trying very hard at something. Even though she was trying to be casual, her voice didn't sound like early. It sounded more like she was trying not to breathe in through her nose.

"Are you breathing?"

She blinked several times before smiling slightly. "No, I'm not. Your room reeks of you."

"You little-" A book collided with his face. "Bitch."

With a smile she said "Remember your manners, Ichigo."

His right eye twitched, but he calmed down. "Fine. Why aren't you breathing really?"

"Because if I do," she took one deep breath through her nose then revealed hungry eyes, "then I'll become hungry. As I said, your room reeks of you." She shuddered as her eyes shifted back to their normal shade of violet.

Ichigo looked at her, without speaking, and offered her his wrist. "If you're hungry, you could ask," he said simply.

"You don't know what you're doing." Though her eyes still changed to that hungry color they were a few moments ago. She reached out, hand shaking to grab Ichigo's wrist. The hand paused only for a moment before meeting its goal.

Ichigo watched her struggle with herself. It was selfish of him to do this. He simply wanted his ecstasy high from earlier. It wasn't fair of him, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from smiling.

That changed when he felt nothing but pain in his wrist as Rukia bit down. It hurt terribly, to the point where he jerked his wrist away. He stared wide-eye at the seat she had occupied that was now empty. And window was open now as he clutched his wrist to his chest, trying to stop the blood. All he could think about was…

_What the hell happened?_

Sorry if this chapter is not my best. Working on a bit of a time crunch with final projects and exams coming up. But I felt I should update for the people that actually read this story. Thank you, readers.


	6. Watching You

We meet again, Fanfiction. Today I am bring you the newest chapter of Bleach Blood Lovers. I bet people are wondering what happened last time and it all shall be explained. But not in this chapter. Do not fret, however, that means that I intend on writing many more chapters until someone tells me to shut up. Read on, my good people!

**Bleach Blood Lovers:**

**Chapter 5: Watching You**

_He stared wide-eye at the seat she had occupied that was now empty. And window was open now as he clutched his wrist to his chest, trying to stop the blood. All he could think about was…_

_What the hell happened?_

Ichigo thought back to the events of last week as he unconsciously adjusted his wrist band he had decided to wear to school that day. His wrist had almost healed since he last saw Rukia, but not completely. Every once in a while the wound would throb.

He stared blankly at the blackboard, not really paying attention, while absently taking notes. He wondered where Rukia was now, since she hadn't visited him since last week.

_Maybe she was sleeping upside down in a cave somewhere_, he thought with a small smirk. Soon the smirk faded.

He had first started to worry when she didn't show after the second day. He worried that maybe she thought he was mad at him for hurting him. Before he went to bed every night that week he had left the window open and a note on his desk addressed to her. However when he woke, the notes were undisturbed.

He considered going by her house and decided it would have been a suicide mission. Byakuya made it very clear that he didn't want the orange haired teenager back in his house. Stupid snotty rich vampire.

Ichigo felt as though he was being watched constantly. His gaze drifted to Orihime, who was staring and him and quickly looked away blushing.

She was always watching him when she thought he wasn't looking or didn't notice. Her feelings for him were so obvious that she could have simply put them on her forehead in black ink. Ichigo doubted that she ever thought that maybe he wasn't interested in her.

But Orihime's eyes were not the only ones he had felt on him. He just couldn't seem to place who it might be, though.

After a very long, pointless day at school, all of the students were free to leave. Ichigo had just began to walk home when Orihime decided to stop him.

"Ichigo!" she yelled, grating on his last nerve. She waved as she ran to him, breasts bouncing with every step.

He stopped and very slowly turned to her. He couldn't exactly be rude to her. Her best friend was Tatsuki, who was one of his best friends and would kick his ass if he was. "Hi, Orihime."

Orihime blushed and began fettling with her fingers. "Um, I was wondering…"

Ichigo simply raised an eyebrow, wondering what had gotten the girl so… He stopped himself there, thinking it over and realized that she did this a lot with him recently. Randomly starting conversations she couldn't finish without an "um" or an "uh".

Suddenly she blurted out, "Would you like to go out sometime?"

His eyes widened an inch or two. She didn't mean what he thought she meant, did she? "Go out as in?" he asked.

"A-A date." Her face turned a darker shade of red. She directed her gaze to her shoes.

Crap. Ichigo had always been ecstatic that Orihime never had the guts to ask him out. That way he didn't have to outright turn her down and feel the wrath of Tatsuki. Well, he couldn't say that anymore. He thought over every excuse he could think of that would not hurt Orihime's feelings and have her go running to her best friend and came up empty.

_And I don't think "I'm interested in a vampire" would cut it_, he thought. He was so very, very screwed.

"Ichigo?" Orihime said with uncertainty. She finally looked back up at his face when he didn't respond right away.

"Sorry, Orihime. I was just...thinking it over. That's right, just thinking." _Smooth, Kurosaki._

Orihime now thought that Ichigo was thinking about it over in a positive manner. "Oh, you don't have to decide today and tell me! Just let me know soon, okay, Ichigo?" She bounced off happily before he could reply.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't see you there," Ichigo heard Orihime say. He turned his head slightly and saw her standing in front of a short little girl in all black holding an umbrella.

"You should be more careful. You never know who or _what _you might bump into next," the girl said. Her voice was so sickly sweet that anyone with a brain could tell she was anything but sweet. Also her voice was familiar to Ichigo.

_Rukia? _he thought.

Orihime, who lacked a normal brain, simply thought the girl was giving her some advice. "Thank you for the advice." Orihime bowed and continued her happy bounce-walk home.

Ichigo leant down a touch so that he could look at the girl's face that was obscured by the umbrella. He saw that it was in fact Rukia and called her name.

Rukia held her umbrella a little higher and met him with cold eyes. "What a…pretty girl you've caught the eye of." She used the same tone with Ichigo as she had with Orihime, only it was flatter. On the inside her blood saw boiling.

"That's one way to describe her," Ichigo replied indifferently, not noticing her tone. "Where have you been, Rukia? I haven't seen you in a week. I figured something was wrong."

"I've," she let her gaze drift, "been around, not that you care." She paused. "That girl. She's very pretty, don't you think?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Not that I care- Wait. What? Orihime? I guess. Why?"

"Are you going to say yes to her offer?" Rukia's eyes moved back to Ichigo's and stayed locked with his.

So I had originally planned to do this in one night while I wasn't sleeping and it turned into two months of nada. I kind of powered through this chapter so it's really not what I wanted it to be, but I wanted to update. But my excuses for this taking two months are: exams, homework, making cosplay, fighting with puppy, shark week, boy troubles, and slight depression. I promise to update as soon as possible this time. Thank you for the reviews and following this story.


End file.
